Team RWBY'S Trans-ferstudent Tribulations
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long are all second-years at Beacon, and a new student arrives, placed in Team RWBY. Is Randoh Masashi everything she appears to be? Will Ruby keep quiet? or will it all end in tears?
1. Chapter 1

**Team RWBY's Trans-fer student Tribulations**

L.T: Hi hi, minna~! Ready for an adventure in the world of Remnant? I hope everyone's going to have lots of fun!

RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY

"Second-year Ruby Rose? Please report to the Administration building. I repeat, Second-year Ruby Rose, please report to the Administration building."

Ruby groaned as the tannoy system blared her name again, sitting up and swinging her legs off the bedside, hopping down from her top 'bunk'. Quickly stripping off her pyjamas, the 16-year-old tugged on her uniform, grabbed her Scroll, and slipped out to a chorus of groans from Weiss and Blake. Yang, however, was still snoring, utterly dead to the world.

Waving to members from teams CFVY and JNPR, the slight Huntress-in-training made quick progress towards the Reception of Beacon Academy, Crescent Rose settled across her lower back. Despite being a second-year, Ruby still wore her cape, utterly resistant to any attempt to make her dress normally by an ever-more-exasperated Weiss. The tannoy repeated its message once more, then fell silent. The teenager slammed in through the door, skidding to a halt, unfortunately unable to stop in time.

"Uwaaah, l-look out!" the scythe-wielder squealed, crashing into the person standing by the Reception desk, flattening them. The Receptionis shot up. "O-Oh my Oum, Ruby! Be careful, you just crushed our new student!"

Ruby looked down, and her eyes widened in shock. 'Oh.. Monty be praised…' shoulder-length blonde hair, big brown eyes, a slender, pointed face, narrow shoulders, slim, a nearly-flat chest, and the female uniform of Beacon Academy. Ruby shot upright, pointed a shaking finger at the new student, and squealed, "c-c-c-c…. CUUUUUUTE!"

Wincing, and covering her ears, the girl got up, dusting herself off hurriedly and bowed politely to the flustered receptionist, smiling benevolently at the open-mouthed Ruby. "Uh-uhm, h-hello… M-my name is Randoh Masashi, please, call me Randoh…" the receptionist whispered something hurriedly in Randoh's ear, and she blinked. "O-okay… where is it… ummm…" she rummaged in the cute handbag she was carrying, pulling out a small keychain.

"Ah! Okay, Pierce Hedgehog, extend!" the small item whirred and clunked as it reconfigured into a sawn-off, pump-action shotgun with a sabre-like blade extending from below the barrel. Ruby's eyes started sparkling, and she rushed over, grabbing Randoh's delicate wrists, cooing as she stared at the weapon closely, examining each and every miniscule detail. As she did, her grip caused Randoh to accidently squeeze the trigger. Pierce Hedgehog demonstrated its name, firing a close spray of thin orange needles, like porcupine quills, into the ceiling. Ruby blushed and giggled sheepishly. "Um, oopsie?"

RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY

After a stiff telling-off from the receptionist for fangirling over a new weapon, Ruby walked next to Randoh, carrying one of the new student's fashionable, navy-blue bags. The blonde was from Atlas, but had moved to Vale a week ago, which explained why Ruby had never seen her around before. "A-ah, I can carry my bag myself, uh, Ruby?" Randoh stammered, and the dark-haired teen gave her a wide smile. "Nope!" Randoh blushed, and added, "I can, really!" Ruby smiled wider. "Nope!"

Walking along a path near the dining hall, the pair bumped into Jaune Arc. He smiled at Ruby, then froze up, staring at Randoh. Clearing his throat, he said, "h-hey there, the name's Jaune Arc-" "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it, right, Jaune?" Ruby cut in, and Randoh giggled, covering her mouth with a small fist. Jaune, about to glare at Ruby, practically melted. "D'aaaaw!" Leaving the knight to his soppiness, Ruby chaperoned the new student away, remembering what she'd been told. "this girl is to become a new member of team RWBY."

RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY

"wha-wha-WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Weis squealed. "This new girl is going to attend as a part of our team?!" Blake merely scowled when introduced, and Yang smiled. "Hey there! You look like you need some help starting off with a YANG!" The other team RWBY members groaned at Yang's terrible pun, but Randoh blinked, smiled, and burst into a major fit of the giggles. Yang's grin nearly split her face in two. "See, guys? I told you that pun was good!"

Everyone apart from Randoh sweatdropped. Yang's gauntlets were extended, and she fired off a small flare round in a sort of celebration. As the empty shotgauntlet shell clattered to the ground, Randoh giggled, "hey, Y-Yang? If you threaten your boyfriend with those in order to get him to marry you, would that make it a 'shotgun wedding'?" Yang howled with laughter, and Weiss groaned, putting her head in her hands. "Oh great Oum, now there's TWO of them!"

RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY

After some paperwork by Professor Ozpin, Randoh was registered as an official team RWBY member, or, more correctly, 'team RRWBY' member. The five girls headed into Vale to have lunch at a small sandwich bar, with Randoh insisting she paid for them all. Yang ordered the 'Atlas Tower burger with Vacuo-cut crinkle fries', Ruby wanted a double Mistral kebab and a hot cocoa, Weiss ordered Atlesian scones and tea, and Blake chose a Vale tuna and lettuce submarine roll.

After eating, the team headed back to the Academy for studying, and then bed. Randoh went into the bathroom last. Weiss and Blake discussed homework, Yang fell asleep, and Ruby remembered that she hadn't brushed her teeth. Grabbing her brush, she scampered into the bathroom, and froze. Randoh stood, just getting out of the bathtub, red-faced, arm across chest, and a clearly-visible penis between her- HIS thighs. "u-um…."


	2. Chapter 2

Team RWBY's Trans-fer student troubles

L.T: Hiiii! I hope my favourite fandom gets more love, so, if you've never watched RWBY, you can watch all of it on YouTube! Heehee!

RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY

Ruby stared at Randoh, mouth open. "Y-you're a BOY?!" she whispered fiercely. The blonde shook his head. "I am, but only for now… when I was younger, I got mauled by a Beowolf before a Huntsman saved me. The Grimm clawed my face up really badly, so they took me to hospital. Unfortunately, they couldn't make my face look the way it did before I got attacked… so they made me look like this. I'm trying to save up enough Lien to become a real girl… please, don't tell the others, I don't want them to think I'm some kind of pervert or a freak…"

Ruby handed Randoh a towel. "Oh, that's really sad, I'm sorry I overreacted… I'll keep your secret until you're ready to reveal it to everyone. So, I'll still refer to you as her or she?"

Randoh nodded, blushing as she started to towel off. "Don't worry, I'm not going to look at you guys in the buff or anything, I promise!" Ruby giggled, "If I thought you would, I'd have screamed!"

Wrapped in a towel, Randoh gulped. "Um, is everyone else asleep?" Ruby peeked out. "Uhmmmm…. Yeah, Weiss and Blake just passed out." The blonde 'girl' slipped out. Ruby watched slyly at she pulled a pair of cute pink panties with a heart on the crotch out of her bag, slipping them up her long legs. The scythe swinger blushed, looking away and spitting toothpaste into the sink. ' _n-no way… I can't feel awkward about this. Randoh's a guy, but wants to be a girl. So, why does that make me feel so… jealous?'_

RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-ERWBY-RWBY

A week passed, and Randoh settled in well, adjusting easily enough to first-year classes, scoring high in professor Port's Hunting class, Professor Oobleck's History of Remnant class, and professor Goodwitch's Combat practice, her talent with Pierce Hedgehog obviously good enough to earn her place. She'd just finished sparring, Team RWBY, who'd come by to watch, applauding her performance.

Her opponent hadn't managed to lay a single blow on her, his mace-headed glaive lying several feet away from him. Cardin Winchester glared at team RWBY. "Your pet first-year got lucky, that's all. On your feet, Oum dammit! He spat at the unfortunate first-year, who groaned and sat up. "Yes, Cardin…" he picked up his weapon and compressed it into a pencil-like tube, and pocketed it. Limping past, he smiled at Randoh. "Good fight, girlie. You won fair and square, whatever that jackass says."

Randoh blushed and smiled, thanking him as she dusted her skirt off. Looking at Ruby, she giggled. "Was that as cool as your match? I hope I didn't embarrass you!" Weiss patted the gunner's shoulder. "You did great, newbie! You've obviously well-trained, so obviously you can look after yourself when we actually fight any Grimm!"

Randoh smiled shyly at the heiress' praise. Blake nodded as she opened her book. Yang smirked as she held up her hand for a high-five. "That was a sweet fight, Ran! You gave him a buttkicking he'll remember for days!"

RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-ERWBY-RWBY

That evening, RWBY was sitting around in their dorm room, with Randoh holding Zwei on her lap, petting the Corgi as he licked her fingers persistently. The little dog had formed an attachment to the slight teen, and often followed her around, complaining if he couldn't go to class. Eventually, Ozpin had given the teachers permission to let the dog accompany the team, and he trotted around the classrooms, enjoying quick pets and cuddles from many students.

Once Zwei hopped off Randoh's lap and curled up in bed next to Yang, Weiss lay asleep in her bed, and Blake had her eyes closed, er breathing steady. Ruby tugged the slim blonde's sleeve and pointed to the bathroom. When she followed, Randoh found Ruby grinning at her. "Time… for… a… prize!" Randoh blinked as Ruby pulled two small boxes out of her pocket. "Pick one!"

Randoh picked a small blue box with a silver star sticker on the top, and opened it, finding a cute silver chain. Ruby grinned. "It's a charm bracelet; you can attach Pierce Hedgehog to it so you don't ever lose it!" Randoh squealed happily, fastening the chain round her wrist and clipping her weapon onto it, the small metal charm dangling prettily on the sturdy little bracelet.

"Thanks, Ruby! You've kept my secret, and now you're buying me a present!" the door opened, and a voice interrupted, "what secret. I have very good hearing, you should know that." Randoh turned, spotting her snooping teammate. "B-Blake!"


End file.
